


dreams of being golden (and on top)

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff so much fluff, Lazy Evenings, M/M, Malec, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, they cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: the one where magnus has an epiphany and alec is none the wiser





	dreams of being golden (and on top)

**Author's Note:**

> im just unoriginal at this point saw my boyfriend this weekend and we were cuddling and this is literally what happened,,, he just fell asleep on me?? and as per usual this is unedited,,, oops.

Magnus’s eyes have been slowly focusing blearily off and on from the episode of the office—that had soon turned into John Mulaney’s most recent Netflix special— in front of them, breaths slightly off kilter from the warm body between his back on the couch. A pair of sleep-heavy arms weigh down over his side and under his head.

Alec’s sleepy breaths fill the space, encasing the valley joining plump lips and the back of Magnus’ neck.

_I love him_, Magnus thinks, a silent chant he refuses to release just yet, _I love him so much that I yearn for him in the simplest ways. _

It’s at this moment that Alec lets out a snuffle— somewhere within lies an abrupt snore and though it’s utterly disruptive Magnus finds it adorable. His boyfriend soon lapses back into his familiar chorus of breaths, arm tightening his waist and finger tips curling sleepily around Magnus’ own.

Somedays he’s unsure of how he’d gotten there, a whirlwind within a handful of weeks and something from deep within him screams that this is it— this is the one. 

Magnus blinks, once, twice, three times as he catches their reflection in the dark corner of the television. 

Alec’s head his peaking out just above Magnus own— dark circles present and unwavering. Raven hair has matted into an untameable nest, and despite it all— Magnus would never ask for another image. 

Because in this moment, as his love sleeps away the day— breaths fanning against his neck— he’s never felt more happy. 

_This_, he thinks finally, _is what love is. _


End file.
